


Friends bring you to a brothel, only to catch up with your high school crush working there... (Collaboration with Forest_Firefly)

by ShawnaLee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: You are a worker at a brothel, helping pay her way through college in chemistry. One night at work, an old friend from high school comes in with friends, and memories of him as your first (unsaid) love fill your mind. You make it a mission to re-connect, and hope that the two of you won’t lose your feelings to time once more.
Kudos: 5





	Friends bring you to a brothel, only to catch up with your high school crush working there... (Collaboration with Forest_Firefly)

[F4M] [Script offer] Friends bring you to a brothel, only to catch up with your high school crush working there... [Slow build] [Wholesome] [Confession] [Friends to lovers] [Kisses] [Passionate] [Riding you] [Pinning her down] [Creampie] [L-bombs] [Aftercare] [Collab w/ u/Forest_Firefly]

Performer’s Summary: You are a worker at a brothel, helping pay her way through college in chemistry. One night at work, an old friend from high school comes in with friends, and memories of him as your first (unsaid) love fill your mind. You make it a mission to re-connect, and hope that the two of you won’t lose your feelings to time once more.

Key:  
(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions  
[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.  
** = Note emphasis on a certain word.

Note: All sound effects are optional.

Sfx used: Door opening/closing, background voices, footsteps, background music, unzipping, undressing, car starting

\-----------------------------Everyone in this script is 18 years or older-----------------------------

[Sfx: Door opens, background voices and fancy background music plays]

Hmm...that must be the big group that was coming in. Alright, let's do this.

All those guys, they’re all picking and choosing. Except...him. 

Whispering to self] Oh. My. God. Is that...

Aww, I know that look. It's his first time here. God, it’s been so long. Would he find it weird if I went to say hi?

Why am I...why am I nervous? (Sigh) Okay, calm down. I should say something.

(To him) Hey! Are you, um, looking for someone?

[Light laugh] Oh come on. Don’t you remember me?

Aww, you're still as cute as you were in our chemistry class, though you look slightly different without the safety goggles.

Well, the brothel charges by the minute, so if you're looking for a nice room to spend that time, you're more than welcome in mine.

It’s on the second floor. Just mention my name, and they’ll give you the key. 

[Light laugh] Oh, don’t look at me like that! Look, your friends are pointing over here, telling you to go for it. 

I'm your friend too, and I'm also telling you to go for it. You know where to find me.

[Sfx: Footsteps, door closing, chatter and music fades, as he unlocks and enters her room]

You came! I wondered, I was, um...a little nervous seeing you here after so long.

Here, come sit with me.

How’ve you been, you know, since school ended? I feel like I haven’t seen you even though we go to the same college. We used to see each other daily, and now...not so much.

Why am I working here? Well...you've seen our tuition. It costs four arms and three legs, and I only have two of each. And, chem majors like me also had to purchase a lot of extra equipment on top of that.

(Jokingly) Yeah, to make meth. Never heard that one before. [giggle] I wish; I’d get paid way more.

I actually recognized a couple other guys in your group, I’m *really* glad they didn’t recognize me. The two of them were...not my type.

Oh, you...you remember that?

Yeah, not my favourite memory of high school...but I do remember you picking up the papers for me. Oh, remember when we like, both missed the bus home, and we had to wait for over an hour?

We basically sat there looking at clouds because we had nothing else to do.

It’s funny, because that’s one of the good things I remember back then.

I don’t know, you always had your guy friends, so I didn’t try to intervene. I know they weren’t fans of the little nerdy girl with the coke-bottle glasses tagging along. 

(Jokingly proud) But hey, I’m not blind anymore! I got Lasik-eye surgery. Now you can actually see what colour my eyes are.

Yeah, and apparently getting rid of the glasses did wonders. When I could finally see, I started actually using my eyes to change up my style. It took awhile, but I really gained some confidence.

Well, at least, I'm confident enough to be working here now. [giggle]

I was really surprised to see you here. Honestly, I almost ran off.

It’s funny, you--you gave me that look, that same look you gave me back in school. It was like no time had passed.

No, it wasn't a bad look. I like the way you look at me. It’s almost like...it’s like you look past what you see, to like...the real me, you know? 

Back then, I thought it was you trying to see through the thick glass. [Chuckle] 

Wait, do you remember prom? [Light laugh] Oh my god, my dress was a disaster. 

Yeah! My mom made it for me, like, the night before. I was so bent on not even going. I, um...didn’t have a date.

Why didn’t I? Well, yeah, it’s true, that one guy from history asked me...and so did the one from trig, yeah...and maybe a couple others.

Well, I said no. Because, um...I really wanted *you* to ask me.

[Trying to resist getting emotional] But you didn’t have a date either. [Sniffle] Why, um, why didn’t you ask?

Why would I say "no? Of *course* I would have said yes. [Nervous chuckle] If I'm being honest, I kinda had a crush on you back then. A big one.

I saw you just sitting at your table waiting around most of the dance too. You looked like you were having a terrible time.

But like, on the last song of the night, you asked me to dance. Like, I almost cried. [pause] Okay, I totally cried. I tried to hide it.

You...you knew? (Whispering to self) Oh my god, that’s really embarrassing.

Well, at least we're getting to spend some time together now, right? Better late than never.

But okay, even if you didn't ask me, I'm considering you my official date. (Playful) I'm decreeing it. You were my official prom date in high school. No refunds, returns, or exchanges. [giggle]

I was so afraid to ask you myself. I was so afraid you’d say no...so I guess we’re in the same boat.

No time like the present. If you wanted...maybe we could dance now? I mean, the music isn't exactly last-dance-of-prom material, but it's better than nothing.

Come here, take my hand and put your other on my waist. My mom taught me how to dance, you know. 

(Surprise) Ooh! Seems you learned a thing or two yourself. Special dance lessons? [Giggle] From your mom, too?

[A small squeal as he spins you] 

Where'd that come from? I didn't know your mom could teach you to spin someone like that. [giggle]

I like this . . . being in your arms. The way everything was supposed to be.

It’s almost like when I’m with you, time just...stops.

[Silence takes you both for a moment, as you dance]

(Wondrous) How long have we been dancing? I can’t tell, I just...

I don’t want this moment to end. I feel like it’s back then, on the sidewalk, seeing you look into my eyes, seeing...who I really am...

[You two share a kiss, long and passionate]

[Sfx: a subtle bell or something rings out, signifying time is up. While slightly lost in each other’s eyes, you say...]

(Sad, disappointed) It looks like...our time is up...

[Sfx: Doors open and close, quick footsteps approach]

Hey, wait! Wait up, please.

Sorry for um...chasing you. I know this is really unprofessional. But...can I see you again?

I can’t leave things like that. Not like last time.

Maybe my place? We could have a coffee, or something?

[Sfx: Car starting, moving, Steps outside, door opening and closing]

This is me. Not the most frivolous of places, but it’s home.

Here, I’ll make us some coffee. Decaf, or no?

Okay. Sounds good.

[Sfx: Liquid pouring]

Here, come sit on the couch with me. I know it’s a bit lumpy, but you always said this couch from my mom’s place had great character. 

[Sfx: Sitting on furniture]

I’m really sorry that we just like...talked for the whole time. I felt so bad for making you pay for that time just to listen to me yammer on about prom and my silly old glasses.

Oh, I still have them! Want to see?

Okay, here, look. *Now* do you recognize me? [Giggle] Don’t I look hot?

[Light laugh] Hey! Don’t make fun, these things kept me going from eighth grade all the way through my first year of college. Don’t doubt the power of these things. You could cook a steak with the right angle of light. (Playful) You better watch yourself.

[Brief pause]

Can I ask you a weird question?

[Waits for response] Did you know I worked there? I just...I’ve had people find out, and approach me at work...

(Relieved) I didn’t think you did. You looked so shocked when you saw me. You actually looked scared, like when you came up to me that one time before Mr. Mason’s Homeroom, and asked me if I liked the book I had? [Giggle] Not to mention, it was my history textbook.

Sorry, did I say something wrong?

(Surprised, shy) You were going to ask me out? But...why didn’t you?

[Giggle] I told you before, I had a huge crush on you.

I guess we were both clueless, and let things fall apart.

I hope you know that, earlier, when we were dancing, and talking...it was real.

Whenever I’m with a client, I put on a face for them. I do what I can to make them happy. I put on a show. It’s a performance.

But with you, it was like my world turned on its head. I couldn’t lie, or play, or anything. I just...I just wanted to be in that moment with you, as myself.

It’s like my armor is gone. It’s as if we danced during that last song at prom. My heart was beating like crazy. It hasn’t done that in years.

Being this close, it really takes me back. Remembering how I felt...

It just...it makes me want to...

[You move in, and kiss him passionately, again and again, speaking between]

I've been waiting so long for this. This moment.

[You continue kissing him, getting more passionate as you go.]

(Between kisses) Keep kissing me. As much as we can take. I don't want you to pull away unless you're coming up for air.

Mmmph, your hands feel so nice on my hips. Don't let go.

I can’t tell you how many times I wanted to feel your hands exploring me, [surprised squeal] moving to the small of my back, like you just did...I've fantasized about this so much.

Fuck, let me get on your lap. 

[You jump onto his lap, pulling your dress up to accommodate. You grind against him as you kiss him passionately. As time goes on, you grow more aggressive with the kissing]

I love the way you're pressing against me. [giggle] I can feel you getting harder through your pants.

It feels so good when I grind against it... Yes, grind against me just like that.

[You're moaning in between kisses now, getting more turned on by the second]

Fuck, I'm...I’m never this wet. I’m dripping down my thighs, and I'm pulsing down there too. Can you feel it? 

Your cock feels like it’s twitching for me. Fuck, I’m soaking your pants...

I...wait. Are you...are you okay with this?

I’ve wanted to fuck you for so long, to feel your touch, and I’m just...I need you right now.

Yes, please. Please, I want this. I want *you*. Your lips. Your cock.

Want me to take it out for you? [Giggle] Okay, let me.

[Sfx: Zipper sounds as you take out his cock, and lead it to your pussy. Slowly, you lower yourself onto him, and take him in]

[Gasping moan of relief] Oh...oh my god. You're... You're inside me. I can’t believe it. 

Fuck, it's like I'm finally scratching an itch I've had for years. This is so perfect. You feel so perfect inside me.

But I need more. I need more of you. I need this dress off. I need everything off. I want to feel your skin on mine.

[Sfx: Clothing being removed, from both of you]

Back down. I want to ride you. [Moaning as you take him back in] Yes, feel my ass as I take you in. Kiss me. [Kiss] We need to make up for lost time. [Kiss] All the lost moments.

You're giving me that look again [giggle]. It just makes me want you more.

{You pause riding for a moment]

(Catching breath) This feels so different from anyone else. Their eyes, I just, it’s weird for me. I can do it, but it’s not real.

But...I can’t help but stare into yours. You know who I am. This feels...real.

Um, normally, at work, this is how I do things. You know, take charge. Give them what they paid for: A show. But, with you... I really want to feel you. I want...I want you to take me to bed.

Would you do that for me?

[Light yelp, giggle] Ah! You picked me right up. [Kiss] I feel safe in your arms.

[Sfx: Sheet sounds as he lays you on the bed, and climbs on]

[Kiss] You always did that for me. [Kiss] You always made me feel safe.

Please, look into my eyes as you fuck me, it feels so wonderful.

[You moan as he enters you once more, and begins thrusting slowly]

Yes, I love feeling you fuck me. It’s like all these years have led to this. Led to us, here, together.

Keep going. I want to savor every moment of this. Fuck, my heart is beating faster. You're doing things to me I've only ever fantasized about.

[You two start picking up the pace slightly]

I worried I’d never see you again. When you walked in that door, I knew I needed to see you. To try for one more chance.

This was more than a coincidence. This was meant to be. This was meant to happen. 

Fuck, I’m soaked. I’ve never been this wet for anyone before. I’m getting so hot--

Oh, I'm clenching on you. I think it's my pussy's way of saying she doesn't want to let you go.

Grab my wrists and put them over my head. I trust you. I trust you with every inch of me.

[A *loud*, surprised moan as he starts to go even harder now that he's holding you down]

Just like that! Oh my---I feel like I just melt in your arms.

And your cock is so deep. It's like I can feel you in my chest.

[Start building to an orgasm. With every line, you get just a bit closer.]

Don't stop. *Please* don't stop. I want this moment to last forever.

I've never felt like this with anyone before. My heart only ever raced like this with you.

Fuck, it feels so right when you're inside me. It’s like we were made for each other. 

[To your surprise, you’re at the edge quicker than you expected, because you’ve felt closer with him than anyone before.]

Holy shit, I feel my whole body shuddering in your arms! I feel...so hot...

Wait...I think I'm...Oh my God. I think I'm about to---

[You orgasm--it’s a bit of a surprise, as usually it takes longer, but with him, things are different. Say what comes naturally. After you cum, you're both still going passionately. Now, it's your turn to make him cum]

Oh my---yeah. Yeah, I did. I really did. I just came.

No. Please, don't stop. Keep going.

Yes, I'm serious. You just made me cum. It's only fair that I---oh yes!

...It's only fair that I make you cum too. 

No, no, don’t pull out. Can you---can you cum inside me? It's something I’ve always wanted to do, and... and I really want to do it with you.

Something about you--about us--makes me want to feel you finish inside me. I want to feel connected to you in ways I’ve never felt before.

Please. I need it. Your cum. All of it. I don't want to miss a drop.

Just do me one thing. Please look into my eyes when you cum. I’ve always loved how you look at me. Cum for me. 

Are you close? You're close, aren't you? Fuck, I can feel you twitching inside me.

I’m ready. I’m ready to feel you. Cum deep inside me, yes, yes!

[He cums inside you, and you let out a lengthy moan of relief as you feel the missed moments converge on this point together]

Oh my goodness. I feel you filling me up. It feels so nice. It makes me feel...complete.

Please, kiss me. [Kiss] Can we lay here? Just for a little while?

I want to feel you embrace me while you’re deep inside. 

Just...it’s been years, but only moments passed for us. Talking to you earlier, it was just like that day we spent hours talking about nothing.

Talking about everything. I feel like every time I saw you, there were a few things always left unsaid. Things I feel like I always regretted not saying.

All those hours and days we spent doing nothing, I always knew deep down how I felt, but I couldn’t admit it to myself because I didn’t know.

I didn’t know that I loved you. [A brief pause as you wait for his response]

(Relieved) You...you do? Fuck, you're going to make me cry. [A small laugh, then you kiss him]

[Giggle] (Playfully) You know, you always cried faster than I did, but looks like I lost this time.

I’m just happy that I didn’t lose you.

Now hold me. Let's make sure we never lose each other ever again.

(Falling asleep) Just hold me like this. Hold me and never let go...

Let’s make this moment last forever.

\--END--

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)  
(© Forest Firefly, 2020)


End file.
